Come Away: The Adventures of Peter and Jane
by kelbel
Summary: A collection of Peter Pan and Jane Darlings' adventures. (Not a Return to Neverland spin-off)
1. Of old, and new, and whats to come

If you have a young sibling, or even a small cousin (which I'm quite sure most of you do) you could sneak in after 9:00 and look in their minds for tiny boxes. Most of you, I'm sure, can no longer remember having these boxes, or even what they are for, but if you think back hard you might see yourself putting all the leftover bits of your playtime, in them before bed for safe keeping.  
  
The most important box is the little velvet green one (remember yet?) with the golden hinges, where you once hid the best of your adventures, including the Neverland. Now the Neverland is not in a big box, as a matter of fact...the box is so tiny, that all of the adventures run about clock- wise, so close to one another that they actually bite each other in the back side from time to time. The most stupendous times are when Peter Pan comes, and causes such chaos that each adventure is be on top of another...and an explosion happens!  
  
This was your favorite part dont you remember? Maybe you dont, because you've grown up or something like that, I myself sometimes forget, and my boxes get dusty and the hinges all full of rust. Maybe next time you wish upon a star you could ask to grow-down. Oh dont be naive! Of course you can grow-down. As a matter of fact, Sir Barrie himself did it. A little bird told me, that he lives on the shore in Neverland, in a wonderful yellow cottage with a rock garden and has tea twice a day with the faeries.  
  
"How lovely to have tea twice a day!" Wendy's daughter Jane would exclaim when Peter would tell her of Sir Barries' whereabouts. Jane didnt spend as much time in Neverland as she would have liked, her mother held her tight on warm nights when she thought Peter might come and coax her away. Neverland looks much more dangerous to an adult than it does to a child of course, and Wendy had lost the gossamer curtain over her eyes that once told her that one day Tinkerbell would learn to like her, and that all pirates needed was a bit of medicine each night and a story or two, and that they were fine gentlemen, misguided from having no mother. Now she saw things in an entirely different way. "Faeries will mischief you my dear, it makes me ill to think of you in the midst of them sometimes...beautiful as they are." Wendy would tell Jane after she would return from a bit of spring cleaning.  
  
Bless my soul...I havent told you yet, this is a story, I promise, and its mostly about Peter and Jane, they did have the most wonderful times, but as Sir Barrie is indulging in his second cup of tea right now, I have taken it upon myself to tell you the tale, if your up to it of course. 


	2. Its only spring cleaning

Assuming that you havent heard the story before, Peter of course needed a mother, just for make belive, but he needed one none the less. Wendy was happy to be his mother, but soon enough she was old (no one knows how old...ever so much more than twenty though) and she could no longer fly to Neverland. Wendy had always assumed that she'd be able to fly forever, but as the years went by, she started to question the science of it all...and second guess herself, and everyone knows that once you begin to lose faith, you can no longer fly.  
  
The night that Peter flew into the nursery window to find Wendy unable to leave with him, was also the same night he met Jane. She had been asleep, dreaming of her version of Neverland (hers consisted mostly of mermaids and faerie balls to which she was invited) when she was awakened by a soft sobbing at the end of her bed. "Boy, why are you crying?" Peter looked up immediatly, he felt a hum of familiarity in his chest at the words.  
  
Standing up, he bowed, "such a gentlemen" Jane thought, and wondered where a boy like Peter would learn manners. She bowed in return. She knew who he was, and he coaxed her just the same as he had done so many years before with Wendy.  
  
By the time the older woman returned to the room her daughter was flying about the room (and it needs to be stated that Jane was an exceptionally good flyer and hardly kicked her legs at all). All the while Peter crowed from the bed post. "She is my mother" he smiled up at Wendy, and she felt her heart ache. Not merely because she feared her daughter would leave, but because she wanted more than anything to pick up her skirts and fly with him, she was his mother, and she loved him more than anything in her ordinary world, but she knew how fickle he was, for he is just a boy. "He does so need a mother" said Jane, sympathy for the boy dripping from her words. "I know" said Wendy solemnly. Peter now had Janes' hand and the was tugging her towards the window, outside, the stars huddles close to the house, watching the whole ordeal.  
  
"No, No!" Wendy cried. "Its only for spring cleaning, he wants me always to do his spring cleaning!" Jane said merrily. Wendy face contorted holding back tears and she reached out, not to her child, but to Peter, "If only I could go with you" It was only then that Peter understood the feelings Wendy had, and sympathy ran through him. But Peter so hated feeling this way that he jumped out of the window, and hung in the sky, his fingertips still grazing Janes as she searched her mothers face for an answer. "You see....." Jane said "you cant fly" Wendy sobbed, but in the end bid them be safe and watched Jane and Peter fade away until nothing was left but two shooting stars. 


End file.
